Axeme7 - Eric Stevens\nsbun19@mail.idt.net
axeme7 - Eric Stevens\nsbun19@mail.idt.net is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. Besides the in-level name, this level is also known as axeme7 or Axeme's House. This level has a corrupt soundtrack directory as it searches for Track 1, which is a data track and therefore cannot be played. This level is primarily designed for Deathmatch. This level is intended for 2-10 players in Multiplayer. Walkthrough Proceed forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, then turn around and collect the Shells to the right of the starting location. Ignore the doorway to the left and instead go through the doorway to the right while turning right. Straight ahead is a bridge overlooking a pool of Lava with occasional Lavaballs. Collect the Nailgun to the left, then cross the bridge. Before entering the next room, collect the Yellow Armor to the right, then go through the doorway to reach the next area. Collect the Green Armor to the right, then head up the stairs straight ahead. Turn right, then head down the balcony to collect the 25 Health. Turn around, then cross to the opposite side to collect another 25 Health. Turn left and head up the stairs, then turn left at the top. Proceed down the balcony to collect the Shells and Rockets, then continue forward to go through a Teleporter. You appear in a long corridor, move forward to the first doorway to the right before turning right. Kill the Enforcer in the corridor, then head down it and turn left at the end. Kill the Ogre in the corridor straight ahead. Head down the corridor to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, 2 Shells, and 25 Health. Return to the long corridor, then turn right and proceed forward to reach a four-way intersection. Turn left, then head down the corridor before turning left at the end. Kill the Ogre in the corridor straight ahead. Head down the corridor to collect the Nailgun, 2 Nails, and 25 Health. Return to the intersection. The doorway straight ahead leads back to the starting location and is the doorway you previously ignored, so instead turn left and go through the doorway. Drop into the Water, then kill the 2 Rotfish straight ahead and the Rotfish to the left. Collect the Grenade Launcher in the lower left corner. Beside this corner is a small square hole, this leads to an inaccessible Wind Tunnel. Looking into the room, collect the 100 Health to your left and Rockets to your right, then go through the Teleporter straight ahead. Kill the Grunt straight ahead. Behind you is the opposite side of the inaccessible Wind Tunnel, while to the right is the roof of the Water room. Proceed forward to go through another Teleporter. This leads to the first room you saw in the long corridor with the Enforcer guarding the doorway. Return to the long corridor, then turn left. Hit the Shootable Button on the wall straight ahead, then proceed forward to step on the Elevator that lowered by shooting the Button. Let the Elevator rise to the top, then turn left to look into the corridor. Behind you is another Shootable Button that will allow the Elevator to descend. Head down the corridor to collect the Super Nailgun, then turn left and head down the next corridor. Kill the Grunt to your left and the Vore in the corridor straight ahead. Turn left to collect the Shells, then turn around to collect the 25 Health. To the left is a hole overlooking the starting room, turn left and cross to the opposite side before heading down the corridor where the Vore was. Turn left, then proceed forward to reach the roof of the Water room. Collect the two 25 Health to your right. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Roof overlooking Water room. * Nailgun window room of long corridor. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun window room of long corridor. * Super Nailgun corridor. * Upper floor of hole room. * Lower floor of hole room. * Corridor beside roof overlooking Water room. * Water room. * Middle floor of Green Armor room. * Upper floor of Green Armor room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:WorldCraft levels